Discovered
by RedWing0109
Summary: When Haven is discoverd by humans, no one is left untouched. Holly Short is forced to feel the cruel effects of war just the same as eveyone else. Will she too succumb to war's deadly effects? Character death. Pairing: Holly/Trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **First fanfiction. Please review, no flames would be appreciated. Enjoy!

**Warning: Character Death**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl, although it would be awesome if I did.

* * *

Discovered

Holly Short woke to the ringing of her phone. She rolled over and eyed the clock. 2 am. Who in their right minds would call her at two in the morning? Crumbling crossly, Holly slid out of bed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Holly, we need you down at Police Plaza!" Foaly's voice was scared. "It's urgent."

Holly was tempted to ask if this was some kind of joke. After all, her clock had informed her that it was April 1st, and the centaur always did something to her. "What kind of urgency?" To a police officer, there were two kinds of urgency: the "Ohmygosh! I need to take care of this now kind," and the "it'll wait until morning kind." Holly hoped it was the latter.

"Get over here now, Holly!" Holly heard Trouble yell in the background. "We're under attack!"

It was only then that Holly heard the explosions rocking the city and the screaming of the people outside. She was almost too scared to look out her window, but when she did she saw large figures in black swarming Haven and shooting or blowing up everything in sight. "Trouble," Holly said slowly, knowing that her worst fears have been realized. "What's going on?"

"We've been discovered."

Holly dropped the phone, not even registering the fact that it broke when it hit the floor. The People had finally been discovered by humans. Holly's mind whirred even though she remained frozen in place. Who could have done it? Artemis Fowl? No. He was her friend. He'd never do something like that to her. Then who? After Opal Koboi's last attack, the People had been left vulnerable. Anyone who was a decent hacker could dig up something if they had a mind to.

Holly's training kicked in when a near-by explosion rocked her apartment. She scrambled across her room and threw on her LEP uniform. She had just shoved her helmet onto her head when the visor beeped with an incoming message. Artemis' face filled the screen.

"Holly, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Haven's going into lockdown."

"We've been discovered," Holly said quickly, freezing as if the true gravity of the situation finally hit her. "Haven is under attack."

"Are you alright?" Holly didn't miss the obvious concern in the human's blue eyes. She felt a pang of loss as she remembered his multicolored ones.

"I'm fine,"Holly grunted, attempting to cover her fear. The building shook again and Holly feel over with an "Oof!"

Artemis looked scared for his friend. "I'm sending Butler down to help."

"No!" Holly shouted, picking herself up and running to her apartment's door. "That'll only make things worse."

Artemis considered for a second before nodding. "I'll see what I can do from my end. Just be careful. And, Holly, in case you don't make it back, I—"

Holly's apartment building exploded her feed to the surface was cut. Something hard hit her in the back and tore through the material of her suit. She felt blood on her back and the building pressing down on her before losing consciousness.

When Holly woke, she was surprised to find that she was not dead. Her back had been healed and her strength had returned, despite the injury she had only minutes ago. D'Arvit! Holly began to dig attempt to dig herself out, not wanting to die under a building. After a few minutes of frantic digging and crawling, Holly saw light and began to push towards it.

She stood, blinking at the light around her. After being in the dark for so long, she had nearly been blinded by the fire that was consuming a building across the street from her. Devastation surrounded her. Fairies lay dead or dying in the streets as the Mud Men continued their destructive rampage. Explosions continued around her, but Holly just stood there in shock before her instincts kicked in.

Holly ran towards Police Plaza, keeping out of sight and attempting to reach Artemis again. Holly's only reply was static. The clone of her best friend—no, her best friend—would be unable to help her.

Holly ran hard, dodging away from Mud Men at almost every turn. They were brutal, killing the Fairies without a second thought. What had caused this? There was no logical explanation. Artemis certainly wasn't the cause. Jon Spiro? Maybe. He had certainly seen Holly and the other Fairies when they helped Artemis recover the C-Cube. Or the other guy Damon Kronski. He certainly had the money and power to be behind the attack.

An explosion rocketed Holly through the air, but she rolled as she landed and came up firing. One human down, several hundred thousand to go.

Police Plaza looked as though a nuke had hit it. The entire place was nearly leveled. Rubble was spread around. Holly choked back a sob at the sight of her fallen people. Moving from point of cover to point of cover towards where the Ops Booth used to be. She had to find out if he was alive. She didn't want to, but she had to know.

The Ops Booth seemed to be worse than the rest of Police Plaza. Small fires replaced the high tech computers, and Foaly's special chair was upside down. The centaur himself was lying half buried to the side. His eyes were wide, and his breathing was labored.

"Foaly!" Holly was at his side in an instant, struggling to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes. Her friend was wounded and dying. She slid her visor up and looked into his eyes. "Everything will be alright," she weakly tried to lie.

"We lost the moment the Mud Men found us," Foaly snorted. He began to cough, blood coming from his mouth. At least one of his lungs had been punctured.

Tears began to fall from Holly's eyes. One of her closest friends was dying, and she had no magic to save him. "Hang in there," she said softly. "We'll pull through. We always do." She said this more to reassure herself than her friend.

"Stay strong, Captain," Foaly said. He briefly grasped her hand before he closed his eyes and was still.

Holly gently let go of his hand and stood, a new determination burning in her eyes. Foaly's death, the deaths of the entire People, would not go unavenged. She launched herself into the battle with abandon, shooting left and right. She became an impossible force, blowing through the battle and defeating the Mud Men with ease.

To her left she heard a grunt and, whirling around, saw Commander Trouble Kelp in hand-to-hand combat with a giant Mud Man that rivaled Butler for size. Trouble was losing, badly.

"Trouble, duck!" Without turning to see who had addressed him, Trouble crouched. Holly shot the man in the chest and he fell to the ground, dead. Holly ran over to meet Trouble and handed him her back-up weapon. "You alright?"

"Just peachy,"Trouble growled. "How the hell did this happen?"

"Not sure,"Holly said. "I called Arty, but the connection was lost when my apartment exploded. I haven't been able to reach him after that."

Trouble grabbed Holly's shoulder and pushed her down, letting off three blasts from the borrowed gun. Holly, using Trouble's legs for cover, downed four more humans. Trouble pulled Holly up. "Sorry."

"Don't mention it," Holly replied.

Suddenly, a white hot pain blossomed in her chest right above her heart. She fell back, feeling Trouble's strong arms catch her has she fell. A Neutrino blast was fired, but it seemed to be from a long distance. Trouble dropped to his knees, cradling her carefully.

"Holly—" He touched her chest, causing Holly to flinch. Her uniform was wet from the blood that was pouring from her wound.

"No." Holly weakly pushed the hand away. "Save your magic."

"Holly. Please." Trouble was at a momentary loss for words. "You can't die. I—I love you."

Holly gave him a small smile. "I… love you… too."

For the briefest moment her multicolored eyes met his purple ones. Then she saw nothing.

Tears flowed freely down Trouble's cheeks as he closed the eyes of the love of his life. The battle was lost, and Holly was dead. With a shaking hand, he closed her eyes before holding her to himself and crying. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing had meaning. There was nothing to fight for. There was just nothing.

Trouble barely registered the two bullets entering his chest. He didn't even feel himself fall back. All that mattered now was that he was never going to let Holly go. Out of his peripheral vision, Trouble saw his brother Grub hiding behind a partially demolished wall. "Goodbye," he managed to whisper before he too closed his eyes forever.

Grub ran from his hiding place the second his brother's eyes close. He knew immediately that it was too late to attempt a healing. The wounds were too great. His brother was gone.

Holly Short and Trouble Kelp were dead.

They died together, in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: **What did you guys think? Let me know in your reviews. Also, I wanna hear what you guys think Arty was going to say. If you guys guess enough, I may just make this a two-shot with Arty's reaction to Haven's destruction.

Also, I normally don't ship H/T, but it worked for this story, so I did it.

Sorry if the formatting is off. Like I said, this is my first fanfic. I'm proud of it, though, and that's all that matters.

Wow. That was long. I'll let you get back to your lives now! Don't forget to review!

~Red~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I know there were no reviews, but I just had to end it to give myself peace of mind. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Artemis looked around what used to be Haven city. It appeared that a nuclear bomb had gone off. Buildings were leveled and the mangled and bloody bodies of fairies were everywhere. It was a horrible sight, one that would be burned into his brilliant mind forever.

It was all Artemis's fault. If he had been following the news more closely, he would have foreseen this happening, could have appealed to the human governments, could have aided the People. There were so many things Artemis could have done to prevent this, so many reasons he could have foreseen this. As he looked back, Artemis realized the signs had all been there: an increased interest in fairies and fantasy, world governments coming together and wars ending peacefully, armies growing rapidly, new weapons technology quickly coming to light. How could he have missed all of this?

Although only a clone of the original Artemis, he still had the same brilliant mind, the same masterful knowledge of the People. Holly had given him that when he had woken up in the field of flowers over a year ago. He had realized then that he loved her, and he had been trying to work up the courage to tell her. Now he would never get the chance to.

Artemis suddenly found himself standing in Police Plaza. The place was in complete ruins. Small fires were still burning here and there despite the attack having been two days ago. Artemis was having difficulty processing what he was seeing. The destruction was phenomenal, and he had to brace himself, knowing what he was about to find.

He found Foaly first, laying on his side, eyes open in death. His left flank had been blown apart in an explosion and he had bled to death. Artemis knelt next to him.

"Foaly," he said quietly even though the centaur couldn't hear him, "what happened here?" Tears formed in his eyes, but he blinked them away. He was a Fowl; Fowls don't cry. Artemis reached out and closed Foaly's eyes.

Artemis sat there for a moment longer before standing and looking away, trying to erase the sight of his friend from his memory even though it was a futile attempt. He would never forget this sight.

A large hand rested gently on his shoulder, giving Artemis a comforting squeeze. Artemis knew that was for Butler's benefit as well as his own, and he reached up and gently grasped Butler's hand before moving on.

Not twenty feet away from him, Artemis saw her. She was lying in the arms of the LEP commander, dead. Artemis broke into a run, and fell to his knees when he reached her, not caring about the tear in his suit pants that was caused by a sharp rock.

Her eyes were closed, and her face was peaceful. There was no doubt in his mind. Holly Short, his best friend and the woman he loved was dead. Artemis pulled her away from Trouble's grip and held her in his lap, for once allowing tears to come as he sobbed over her body.

It was too much to take in. Holly had been so strong, so full of life, and yet she had been killed by one wound that she hadn't had the magic to heal, not that magic could have saved her anyway. The Americans had developed weapons that locked a fairy's magic when shot, leaving no hope for a magical recovery of any sort.

It was over. There was nothing left of the People. Nothing left of those who had brought him to life when the original Artemis had died. Now more than ever did Artemis feel that sense of loss that was always with him. That knowledge that he wasn't as good as the original. The original Artemis would have been able to save Holly, would have been able to save everyone. Artemis couldn't do that. He was a failure to the People, to himself. He had nothing to live for.

Suddenly, Butler was beside him again, pulling Artemis close and wrapping his massive arms around him. Artemis, grateful for the comfort, leaned into the embrace, never letting go of Holly. Artemis could only hope that a few of the People had survived somehow and somewhere, despite the very low probability of that actually happening. The humans who attacked were swift and thorough; the utter decimation of the People took less than a day.

Artemis cried then, letting out all his sorrow and frustration at not being able to do anything. By the time he had been able to contact government leaders around the world, it had been too late for them to do anything.

And they would pay for it, Artemis decided. He would make them feel the guilt of what they had done and get his revenge for the deaths of his friends. He swore it by all of the gods of the People.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah. A depressing ending. What can I say? I was in a sad mood. My grandmother died last week. Please, please, please review! I really want to know what you guys thought!

And I might have another AF story up soon. I wrote most of one years ago (before I even wrote this one), and I think I might edit it and post it. Maybe. It'll be interesting if I do though. Artemis goes missing it in... :)

~Red~


End file.
